


Bluebeard

by Selden



Category: Bluebeard - Fandom, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Gen, Just Deserts, Villanelle, fairytale, splendour falling on castle walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden





	Bluebeard

There’s green moss growing out there in the cold  
Wet softness growing in the tower’s lee  
The door is open where the light struck bold

Upon the slack, the silk, the ruck and fold  
The ladies laid in parcels, one two three  
The slimy cloth, the slick and still and cold.

There’s green moss, for the stone is very old  
And cold under that skin of tapestry  
Knotted in rows, the dead, the brave, the bold

You listen, so I see, to what you’re told  
How came, you said, this mark upon the key  
I know, my dear, my love, you must be cold

I’ll wrap you up, my sweet, in cloth of gold.  
She says I'll see you hanging on your family tree  
You’re hooked there now, she says, so high and bold

I waited for you, dear, I sat and sewed  
Your bones will bristle, swell like a dead tree  
I’ll leave you, love, she says, out in the cold  
I’ll let the green moss have you, thick and soft and bold.


End file.
